Compatibilidad
by kina-asper
Summary: Norte esta trabajando arduamente en un nuevo juguete para los niños, este nuevo juguete puede calcular la compatibilidad de una pareja. Conejo piensa que es ridículo pero después que pone su nombre y el de cierta persona, su opinión cambia.


-Jack, es algo difícil trabajar en esto cuando estas respirando sobre mi cuello.

- Lo siento – Se apartó el adolecente un metro de donde estaba trabajando Santa. El enorme hombre estaba trabajando en un nuevo juguete y el más joven no podía ocultar su curiosidad sobre que podía ser, quería mirar de cerca aquel objeto en el cual Norte estaba poniendo toda su atención pero sin duda era incomodo trabajar cuando se siente la fría respiración del chico por encima de su cuello y hombro.

- Mejor ve con los demás, una vez que termine, iré con ustedes para mostrárselos – Jack miró algo triste al mayor, él no quería irse y perderse la conminación de este nuevo proyecto que era para los niños – Terminare pronto, lo prometo – Norte le sonrió amablemente para que el chico creyera en sus palabras. El pareció dudarlo un poco pero también le sonrió y se fue flotando hasta la puerta de su oficina y retirarse.

Jack voló hasta la sala principal, allí se encontraban el Hada de los dientes, Meme y el Conejo de pascua. Hada revoloteaba por el aire hablando con sus pequeñas hadas, Meme dormía una siesta cerca de la chimenea y Conejo estaba sentado en una silla, lo inclinaba peligrosamente hacia atrás, meciéndose ligeramente con sus piernas que las tenían posadas en un mueble, descansaba su cabeza detrás de su cabeza, parecía estar durmiendo también por mantener los ojos cerrados pero cuando oyó a Jack aterrizando en el suelo, se volteo a verlo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido copo de nieve?

-En ninguna parte, solo fui a ver a Norte, parece que está trabajando en un nuevo juguete – Explicó mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño guardián de los sueños para despertarlo.

-Si está ocupado entonces no deberías de ir a molestarlo – Mencionó el enorme conejo sin cambiar su semblante calmado y su postura.

-No quería molestarlo, solo quería saber que era ese nuevo juguete que estaba haciendo – Sacudió un poco de los hombros a Meme para despertarlo y exitosamente el abrió los ojos, volteó de un lugar a otro como si buscara alguna anormalidad por la cual lo despertaron, cuando no notó nada, miró un poco molesto a Jack por haberlo despertado – Lo siento amigo, pero Norte me dijo que vendría pronto para mostrarnos el nuevo juguete que está haciendo – La pequeña irritación del guardián de los sueños desapareció y sonrió suavemente. Hizo unas figuras con arena sobre su cabeza para poder preguntarle a Jack que tipo de juguete era.

-Pues, no estoy muy seguro de que era, pero él me dijo que pronto lo acabaría y prometió mostrárnoslo – El joven espíritu mostro una sonrisa luminosa y ansiosa por ver ese nuevo artefacto.

Hada rio por lo bajo, enternecida por la curiosidad infantil que poseía Jack.

Por su parte, el guardián de la esperanza solo abrió un ojo a medias para ver al espíritu de la nieve, él no tenía mucho interés sobre el nuevo juguete que Norte estaba trabajando pero ver tanta emoción en el rostro pálido de ese chico le provoco una pequeña sonrisa. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero concordaba con Hada en que esa infantilidad en Jack era muy lindo.

Esperaron al menos media hora en la sala del taller donde se encontraba el enorme globo terráqueo que mostraba las luces que representaban a los niños. Todos, con excepción de Jack, esperaban sentados cerca de una gran chimenea.

Jack Frost iba volando de un lugar a otro, su paciencia había desaparecido en varios minutos. Intentó ir a ver de nuevo a Norte pero los yetis le impidieron entrar a su oficina. A regañadientes, se tuvo que obligar a seguir esperando. Volaba en círculos, miraba muy seguido la puerta de la oficina del guardián del asombro, esperando que saliera de una vez.

Los movimientos del espíritu del invierno eran seguidos por un par de ojos verdes, Conejo había estado observando al chico durante todo este tiempo y para ser honesto, ya estaba cansándose de las incesantes vueltas en el aire que Jack estaba haciendo, la idea de atar al niño a una silla sonaba cada vez más tentadora.

En el instante que la gran puerta de la oficina de Norte finalmente se abrió. Jack salió disparado directamente hacia el gran hombre con barba.

-¡¿Ya está listo?! – Exclamo encarando al hombre más viejo.

-Tranquilo y si, ya está listo – Caminó hasta llegar a una mesa más o menos pequeña, se sentó en una silla que estaba delante de una ventana, en la mesa, dejó el juguete en el que tanto estaba ocupado.

Era un aparato de forma ovalada, la Tapa de arriba era de color rojo y la de abajo era negra, tenía botones iguales al control de una consola, parecía un video juego, era del tamaño de un dvd. En la parte de abajo tiene una pequeña tapa y debajo de esta es donde se ponen un par de baterías para que funcione.

-¿Qué es eso Norte? – Pregunto Hada volando cerca del hombro izquierdo de Santa.

-Es la nueva sensación entre los niños actualmente, es como un multi juegos, tiene varios mini juegos. Fue algo difícil construirlo, los juguetes de hoy en día son demasiado electrónicos – Se quejó el oji celeste pasando su gran mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Genial, ¿Puedo verlo? – Pregunto emocionado el peli blanco.

-Claro, aquí tienes – Norte la pasó el juego al nuevo guardián. Frost quiso jugar todos los juegos que ese aparato tenia y cuando tuvo ese objeto en sus manos, lo primero que hizo fue ver todas sus opciones.

-Es increíble, esta cosa tiene todo tipo de juegos, del espacio, de vaqueros, un viaje al centro de la tierra, con razón es tan popular – Sus ojos azules vieron atentamente todos los iconos que aparecían en la pantalla que representaban los juegos pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio uno que le pareció al extraño – Oye Norte, ¿Qué es este juego de aquí que tiene el icono de un corazón? – Le volvió a entregar el video juego a Norte para enseñarle el icono que se refería.

-¿Este? Este de aquí no es juego Jack – Explicó – Esto es un aditamento extra que tiene este aparato, es un calculador de compatibilidad.

-¿Un qué? – El guardián de la diversión ladeo un poco la cabeza, sus cejas se arquearon un poco, sus ojos demostraban claramente que Jack no sabía qué era eso.

-He escuchado mucho de eso, es popular principalmente con los adolescentes – Mencionó el hada de los dientes – Lo que haces es escribir tu nombre y el de la persona que te gusta y en la pantalla saldrá un porcentaje que dirá que tan compatibles son.

-Oh por favor – Todos miraron al enorme conejo gris que posaba su espalda contra el muro - ¿Cómo es posible que en serio piensen que una maquina puede decir que tan compatibles son unas personas? En especial cuando solo es por sus nombres.

-Es solo un juego conejo, es solo por diversión – Dijo con una sonrisa el hada de multicolores.

-Como sea, quiero probar los otros juegos – Volvió a hablar emocionado Jack, olvidándose casi de inmediato de ese supuesto cálculo de compatibilidad – Quiero probar primero el de…

-GRAAAAA! – Un fuerte grito seguido por cientos de cosas siendo golpeadas contra el suelo se escuchó y estremeció a todos.

-¡PHIL! – Norte, Hada, Meme y Jack salieron corriendo rápidamente hacia las escaleras por donde el pobre yeti se había caído mientras cargaba unos juegues para reparar.

El único que se quedó en su lugar fue el conejo de pascua. Él también iba a ir pero se quedó completamente quieto cuando volvió a ver ese juguete nuevo, caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesa donde dejaron el aparato y lo tomo entre sus manos. Lo inspecciono cuidadosamente con sus ojos, miró cada detalle de esa cosa.

Arqueo una ceja y mostro una gran mueca en sus labios.

Pensar que en verdad un juguete pueda decir si una pareja en serio es el uno para el otro era ridículo. Presiono sobre el icono del corazón y pronto la pantalla adquirió un color rosa, en el centro de la pantalla apareció un gran corazón y en las esquinas de abajo aparecieron unos rectángulos donde supuestamente se tenían que escribir los nombres de las personas en cuestión.

Dejó caer su peso sobre una de las sillas y posó su mejilla en su puño mientras su propio brazo se posaba sobre la mesa. Miraba con aburrimiento la pantalla, lo mirada por donde lo miraba, no le veía sentido a esa cosa.

-Bueno… Supongo que no tengo que encontrarle sentido, después de todo es solo un juego – La misma hada lo dijo, suspiró suavemente y se puso a pensar en que nombre escribir, si esto en serio era como un juego entonces estaría bien divertirse un poco – A ver… - Sonrió con cierta malicia cuando decidió escribir el nombre de la marmota y del duende de tréboles. Espero un par de segundos antes que saliera el número.

¡¿Setenta y siete por ciento?!

El guardián se hecho a reír a carcajadas, esa cosa era mucho más absurda de lo que pensó, su risa se detuvo unos tres minutos después cuando pensó en poner otro nombre.

-Veamos…. Qué tal si pongo a… Norte y…. Hada – La espera por el resultado fue muy corta.

Cincuenta y nueva por ciento.

-No está mal – Su rostro se veía mucho más relajado, este juego podría no ser tan tonto.

En los siguientes minutos y mientras esperaba que los demás regresaran, Conejo puso el nombre de todos los que conocían y se moría a carcajadas de los resultados que salían. No intento jugar alguno de los demás juegos, su atención estaba completamente puesta en esto.

-Muy bien… jajaja… ahora ¿A quién pongo? – Intentaba recuperar el aliento, se puso de pie y camino un poco mientras pensaba pero al caminar, miro hacia las escaleras por donde se fueron todos, se asomó hacia abajo y miro a todos sus compañeros aun recogiendo todo y tratando de ayudar al adolorido yeti.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre Jack Frost, miró atentamente a aquel novato, la relación entre los dos había mejorado significativamente, sus peleas no pasaban de ser ahora pequeñas disputas que siempre terminaban rápidamente, sus carreras ahora eran más por diversión que por competitividad, incluso Jack ya no traía más nieve en las pascuas, aquello fue unas de las cosas que más le alegraban a Conejo, pero no porque odiara el frio, sino que Jack había hecho eso por él, como una prueba que en serio quería ser su amigo.

Recordó con alegría esas pascuas, unos días antes de su gran día, ese pequeño copo de nieve iba a su madriguera para ayudarlo pero tristemente Jack era un desastre en pintar sobre huevos.

Rió suavemente, su mirada se mantenía firme sobre el espíritu del invierno que sonreía infantilmente al ver de cerca todos esos juguetes que se cayeron accidentalmente.

El mismo Conejo no pudo evitar que su sonrisa y mirada se volvieran dulces al seguir observando al niño, después de unos momentos, volvió a mirar el juguete que seguía en su mano, fue entonces que de la nada pensó en poner sus nombres.

Conejo inmediatamente se puso inseguro ante esa idea, seguía pensando que esa cosa era ridícula, no tomó ninguno de los otros resultados en serio, solo fueron por juego pero… Volvió a mirar a Jack y de vuelta a la pantalla.

Le dio la espalda a las escaleras y volvió a la misma silla donde estaba sentado antes. La idea de escribir sus nombres no lo dejaba en paz, esto solo era un juego así que escribir sus nombres ahí no era la gran cosa, ¿no? Solo era… un juego…

Un largo y pesado suspiro escapó de su garganta.

-Creo que me he vuelto loco – Intentó poner a un lado su inseguridad y se puso a escribir sus nombres, cuando presiono el botón para que empezará a calcular su compatibilidad, Conejo sintió como si tuviera unas mariposas en el estómago, apretó esa máquina entre sus dedos y trago un poco de saliva. La espera fue más larga que las primeras veces, duró el tiempo suficiente para que Conejo recuperada su calma, inevitablemente se sintiera estúpido por hacer esto.

-Que idiota soy – Botó el juguete sobre la mesa, se volteo para ir hacia las escaleras y ayudar a sus amigos.

No estuvo ni por pisar el primer escalón cuando un sonido le llamó la atención, siempre que el cálculo de ese aparato acababa este sonaba una música muy suave y melodiosa y ese fue el mismo sonido que escuchó en este momento. Se volteo nuevamente a ver el juguete sobre la mesa.

Se quedó parado por unos segundos, sin hacer otra cosa que no sea mirar esa máquina, se encogió de hombros antes de caminar lentamente en dirección a la mesa. Cuando llegó, tomó ese objeto entre sus manos con firmeza, cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente, fue abriendo muy lentamente los ojos para ver el número en la pantalla.

Tragó un poco de saliva antes de abrir por completo sus ojos y mirar atentamente el resultado.

Allí, en la pantalla, salía un gran y claro número de tres dígitos, cien por ciento.

Justo debajo de ese número, apareció una frase que únicamente aparece cuando se trata del cálculo más alto, "Pareja ideal"

El rostro de Conejo fue invadido rápidamente por un intenso color rojo, sus ojos verdes miraban con atención ese 100 como si fuera un tipo de ilusión que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento junto con esa frase debajo de el pero no fue así, se mantuvo allí todo el tiempo.

La mente del guardián recién comenzaba a trabajar. ¿Él y Jack…? ¡¿Consiguieron una puntuación perfecta?! No estaba seguro si esta cosa había sufrido alguna falla o si él estaba leyendo mal pero… Por debajo de su gran impresión e incredulidad ante el resultado, un sentimiento de alegría fue haciendo acto de presencia. Ambos guardianes eran perfectamente compatibles, la "Pareja ideal"

-¡Oye Conejo! – La fuerte voz rusa perteneciente del guardián del asombro, asustó terriblemente a la gigantesca liebre, el rápidamente borró el cálculo y dejó el juguete en su lugar.

-¿Dónde estuviste? Tuvimos que recoger todo solos – Le reclamó, estaba ayudando a Phil a subir las escaleras, se notaba que esa enorme criatura peluda se sentía terriblemente aturdida.

-Ah… Lo siento amigo – Fue todo lo que pudo decir por los nervios y el esfuerzo de no tartamudear.

-Como sea, Jack – Llamó la atención del peli blanco – Hazme un favor y lleva esa caja de juguetes a mi oficina, los revisare más tarde – El chico asintió con la cabeza y salió volando con esa enorme caja entre sus manos, le era demasiado difícil poder cargar esa caja y también no soltar su cayado.

Los demás guardianes, incluyendo a Conejo, ayudaron a Santa a llevar al yeti a la enfermería para atender su terrible dolor de cabeza por la caída. Por suerte para él, solo necesita un poco de hielo sobre su golpe y dormir un poco y para eso Meme fue de gran ayuda.

-Muy bien, descansa Phil, estarás bien – Norte salió de la enfermería para ir a su oficina pero fue detenido por la voz de su viejo amigo, Conejo.

-Oye Norte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues…. Quisiera preguntarte algo sobre ese juguete nuevo – Se rascó detrás de su cuello, estaba un poco nervioso por preguntar lo siguiente pero quería cerciorarse - ¿Ese juguete es muy popular? ¿No es así?

-Demasiado, ¿Por qué?

-¿Esa popularidad es por esa cosa del cálculo de amor? – Desvió la mirada al piso, la vergüenza le estaba molestando demasiado por esta duda.

-De hecho así es – El tono de voz de Norte sonó levemente sorprendido por lo acertado que estuvo el otro guardián con su pregunta – Es bastante famoso por esa cosa de la compatibilidad, sus predicciones son muy acertadas según las encuestas.

Conejo luchó para no ruborizarse por esa información.

-Ya veo… Bien, gracias amigo – Se fue de allí rápidamente antes que el otro le preguntara porque quería saber todo eso.

Si en verdad las predicciones de esa máquina eran tan bien acertadas como dijo Norte, entonces el resultado que apareció cuando escribió su nombre y el de Jack…

Intentaba que el sonrojo de antes no volviera a aparecer en su rostro, no podía creer completamente que eso fuera cierto pero ese sentimiento de felicidad al pensar que él y el espíritu de la nieve fueran tan compatibles no desaparecía.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por un pasillo, mantenía la mirada agachada, sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió una brisa gélida pasando por ese mismo pasillo. El pelaje de su espalda se erizó cuando la percibió, las únicas veces que sentía ese frio viento era cuando…

-Hola canguro – Levantó la cabeza para ver al guardián de la diversión parado en el marco de una ventana, ese viento de antes siempre aparecía cuando Jack aparecía volando o estaba por irse con ayuda del viento. Conejo siempre le pareció curioso que el viento siempre seguía al pie de la letra todas las órdenes de Jack, era casi como los yetis obedecían a Norte o las mini hadas al Hada de los dientes.

-Hola copo de nieve, ¿Qué estás haciendo allí?

-Estaba por irme, pienso ir a las montañas del Tíbet – Miraba el cielo con una gran sonrisa, no habían muchas nubes y de hecho brillaba bastante el sol.

-Ya veo – Caminó para quedar a su lado y ver también el cielo, a pesar que había sol, el todavía sentía un terrible frio pero no prestó atención a esa incomodidad, desvió su mirada hacia el rostro pálido de su compañero –Oye Jack…

-Dime –Se volteo a ver a Conejo, le daba una gran sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillaban igual que un zafiro.

El oji verde se quedó mirando en silencio por unos segundos el joven rostro de Jack, quizá no sean de la misma especia pero sin duda ese chico era bastante lindo.

-Pues… estaba pensando que, bien… Si no tienes nada especial que hacer hoy… ¿Te gustaría ir a mi madriguera? – No estaba muy seguro por que tenia tantos nervios, ni siquiera estaba seguro si se podía decir que le estaba pidiendo una cita o simplemente le estaba ofreciendo su hospitalidad pero lo que le importaba a Conejo era pasar un tiempo a solas con él.

Jack pareció un poco impresionado por esa invitación, parpadeo unas pocas veces sin apartar la mirada del mayor.

Las largas orejas de la liebre se agacharon un poco por el silencio de aquel espíritu.

-Supongo que tienes otras cosas que hacer… bien, solo era una idea, no era como… - Intentó no sonar decepcionado o triste, sentimientos que desaparecieron cuando vio en el rostro de Jack una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, será divertido –Su voz sonaba llena de entusiasmo y alegría, igual que el de un niño.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto algo impresionado por el ánimo en la voz del niño.

-Claro, desde hace tiempo que no voy allá, honestamente ya había pensado en ir a visitarte – La amplia sonrisa de su rostro se suavizo un poco.

-¿En… verdad? – Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del enorme animal, inevitablemente, ese sentimiento de alegría se hizo más fuerte en su corazón.

Golpeo el suelo unas par de veces, un agujero lo suficientemente grande para los dos apareció de la nada.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos ahora? – Sonrió ligeramente y se froto detrás de su cuello, hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano libre para invitarlo a entrar al túnel.

-Seguro – Flotó hasta estar encima de ese enorme hoyo.

Los dos se dirigieron una última mirada antes de sumergirse dentro de ese largo túnel.

Si en esa máquina decía la verdad o no, realmente no importaba mucho, una maquina no puede decir si son el uno para el otro, todo de pende de los propios sentimientos de la pareja y siendo así. Ellos dos seguramente permanecerán juntos siempre.


End file.
